Harry Potter and the Battle for Light
by ThespiansKC
Summary: Ginny comes to Harry's compartment on the Hogwarts Express following Dumbledore's death. How will this simple act change the Deathly Hallows? And how is the Hogwarts Founders and the mysterious Merlin involved? disclaimer I own nothing HP belongs to J.K. Rowling
1. Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Express gloomily ran on its course back to London. Inside the Scarlet Train it was like the whole train was mourning Albus Dumbledore's death. Inside the train everyone was miserable the death of Dumbledore had rattled even the bravest Gryffindor. But inside one compartment sat one boy even more miserable then the rest.

_"I've lost everyone. My parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, and I've had to break up with Ginny." _Just her name brought spasms of pain to Harry's heart. He knew he had done the right thing by breaking up with her but the look on Ginny's face when he had broken up with her was seared permanently onto Harry's eyelids. It had been one of heart break and hurt, intense hurt. After Dumbledore's Funeral Harry had told Ron and Hermione he needed to be alone. They had understood and left him.

Slowly the door to Harry's compartment opened and in walked Ginny. Ginny closed the door and stood their looking at him. For his part Harry could not tear his eyes away Ginny's face. Though tear stained it was beautiful. Her brown eyes twinkling with little golden flecks in them. Harry finally turned his head. Thinking about Ginny wouldn't help. They were broken up, Harry shouldn't think of Ginny as beautiful, his heart shouldn't yearn for her, the monster in his chest shouldn't be trying to free itself.

"Harry." Ginny whispered." Harry, you can't pull away from your friends. We want to help you. Defeating Tom isn't something you have to do alone."

"Ginny, you shouldn't be in here, your my ex we just broke up." Harry send desperately not sure how long he could keep the beast in his chest from breaking free and begging forgiveness from Ginny.

"Just your ex now Potter." Ginny's voice had a sharper, colder edge now." Well, I thought we had something besides casual fling of a relationship obviously I was wrong."

It took Harry a moment to realize what Ginny meant." Ginny you're being unfair. I love you!"

Ginny stared at Harry with a stunned expression on her face. Harry and her had never said I love you to each other they though they both knew how the other felt.

Ginny swiftly pulled her wand out. In a strange voice Ginny said," Harry James Potter! I swear you have one last chance to explain yourself and stop playing with my emotions or else I will Bat Bogey Hex you into oblivion! One minute you're telling me you are breaking up with me then you tell me you love me! She raged. Make up your mind!"

Harry could see that under the anger Ginny was holding back crying. Her eyes were swimming with unshed tears. So with no regard for his own safety. Harry rushed forward and embraced Ginny.

Almost immediately Ginny broke down crying. Ginny rarely cried but now she cried, she cried about the Chamber of Secrets, Dumbledore's death, and about Harry leaving her. While Harry rubbed her back soothingly and whispered promises of a better future in her ear. Finally the train came to a halt. Ginny looked up at Harry's and slowly she reached up and kissed him. It was a soft kiss their lips barely meeting but a kiss none the less. Ginny whispered a" thank you" and then darted out of his compartment.

While far away in a ancient castle in the shire of Avalon, a Soul Bond was recorded and Merlin was awakened.


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting at Avalon

Out in the Castle once ruled by King Arthur stood the ghost of Merlin. The Greatest Wizard of all Time. Gathered next to him were the ghosts of Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Albus Dumbledore. Merlin the eldest spoke," Greeting my friends you know why you are here. We represent the leaders of the Wizarding World from different time periods. I led the Wizards and Witches to protection in the land of my nephew King Arthur. Godric, Rowena, and Helga taught young Wizards how to control their abilities. Finally Albus defended them. He vanquished the Dark Wizard Grindelwald and fought the Heir of Slytherin. What none of you know, is that the Greatest Dark Wizards, Riddle, Grindelwald, Slytherin, were all of the same bloodline an ancient and evil one. They are all descendants of the single most powerful witch, Morgana Le Fay. Also that I have tracked the blood line of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Dumbledore, welcome my children."

"Merlin, I don't understand I have read about Arthur's sister Morgana is a dangerous adversary but she was imprisoned in the Pandorian Jail. Nothing escapes the Warden would rather die and so would his guards." Dumbledore asked.

"True the Warden Sir Azero is a noble man but accidently Morgana has been awakened and through an age-old deal with Death, her descendants shall rise and they will free her. All they need now is the Deathly Hallows to unlock Morgana's prison. When a seer told me that someday Morgana would awake I casted a spell that would wake me and the greatest Wizards of all times to fight for Light. You my friends and a few others from your times are the only hope for Humanity. At midnight tonight we will rise as humans once. If we fail, Morgana shall rule the Earth both mortal and wizarding worlds.

**A/N **Is Morgana going to rule the World? Will three of the Founders, Dumbledore, Merlin be able to stop them? Will I ever stop asking rhetorical questions? Review Please


	3. Chapter 3 The Knights of Light,

_"Harry! Harry! Listen to me. Salazar is coming. The Knights are near stay at your home. Don't trust the Order only the Knights of Light. The voice said._

Harry Potter woke up with a start remembering his dream. Who was Salazar? Did the voice mean Salazar Slytherin the Hogwarts Founder? And who or what was the Knights of Light?

Harry shrugged off the dream. Tonight he would leave the Dursleys for good. Tonight he would head to the Burrow. Harry was still confused on where they were, Was she his girlfriend again or his ex? He had admitted that he was in love with her and she had kissed him.

Harry decided to worry about that later too. He had to clean his trunk anyway. (** A/N if you want to know what happens next read the DH this is skipping to evening)**

Harry waited for the Order to arrive. He had been told that they would arrive any minute. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. Harry sighed relieved. He hadn't realized how nervous he was about the Order arriving. He walked to the door and opened it and in burst a dozen people but not the Order! These people were dressed in trench coats covering armor and each held a sword in one hand and a wand in another there heads were covered by fedoras.

Harry thought fast,"_ there is a dozen of them armed and only one of me, I'll go down fighting!"_ Harry armed with this resolve drew his wand and stunned one of them.

The others turned around as Harry stunned another." Harry, put down the wand, we are the Knights of Light. Albus Dumbledore sent us to escort you to Castle Avalon. The occupants of the Burrow and the Order of the Phoenix all currently reside there. " One of the Knights said in a familiar voice.

"He's right Harry." Another Knight said taking off his hat to reveal Lupin's face.

"Lupin? What happened to the Order?" Harry asked stunned and still on guard against the Knights.

"Pup, good job in stunning your old man their." The Knight with a familiar voice said pulling off his hat to reveal Sirius Black.

"Sirius! No! You have to be Death Eaters in disguise using Polyjuice Potion. Sirius Black is dead!" Harry shouted pointing his wand at the supposed Sirius.

A third Knight pulled off his hat as Kingsley Shacklebolt." Remus, Sirius hurry up we don't have time to spare. This place only protects against You-Know-Who and his followers not Salazar" He said in his deep slow voice.

"Okay, pup ask us any question that only we would know. I'm Sirius Black, I'm a Maruader named Padfoot, I know about the Potter Curse that makes all Potter men fall in love with redheads"

Harry wavered this man sounded like Sirius and the trivial matter of the Potter Curse wouldn't probably be used by a Death Eater." How did you come back from the dead Sirius?"

"An age old spell cast by Merlin the Great to ensure that when Morgana Le Fay awoke their would be some to resistant her. That is all I can tell you right now, pup just please come with me. Dumbledore can explain everything." Sirius pleaded.

Harry finally agreed. He would probably get killed but he agreed." Okay just let me get my bags."

"No time!" Another knight growled." Fabain, Cedric, and Gideon can get them. The rest of us need to leave the secure disapparate channel dissolves in one minute. Sirius and Remus will take the boy. Frank and Benjy get James and Caradoc revived. Now move we need to get to Avalon. With a crack the Knights of Light and Harry Potter disappeared.

**A/N Are the Knights real or are they Death Eaters? where are they actually taking Harry? How are the dead brought back to life? All this and more will be explained in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4 Merlin

Avalon. Once the Great Castle was the Throne of England from which King Arthur and his famed Knights of the Round Table lived. Now the Ancient Castle was the oldest building and also the most magical. Before his death Merlin had protected the Castle with every spell of muggle repulsion he had known. The Castle had sat uninhabited for years with only the ghost of Merlin inside it. Now Avalon Castle was in use with occupants from the Order of the Phoenix, the Knights of Light, and the revived humans. In the courtyard of this Great Castle is where Harry Potter appeared moments after leaving Privet Drive. As Harry got his bearings a voice called out." No trouble Alastor?"

Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody growled back" None Professor Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore ?" Harry called out uncertainly.

The venerable Professor walked to the young Chosen One." Ah, Harry, welcome to the Avalon Castle. Now I know you must have a lot of questions including why Sirius Black picked you up. I'm afraid that is a better question for Merlin but-"

The deceased Headmaster was interrupted as a the doors to the Castle was thrown open. A man walked out he resembled Albus Dumbledore. He had a long white beard even longer than Dumbledore's. He lean on a staff carried in his right hand. He had blue sparkling eyes and an aged face but not an unkind one." Welcome to Avalon Castle, Mr. Potter, I am Merlin sometimes called the great. Lord of this Castle and Leader of the Knights of Light. To answer your question Sirius Black and others here are here because they were great heroes of Light in their time and unfairly killed before their time. So they have been given a second chance a life if we win this war any who survive will be able to live out a normal life. Why they have been revived now is because the ancient and immensely powerful and also evil Witch Morgana Le Fay has awakened partly and has revived her descendants and their followers. Similar to what we did with the Heroes. Her descendants include Tom Riddle, Salazar Slytherin, Gellert Grindelwald, and Mordred. The Knights of Light were founded to combat this evil centuries ago they were tested against their opposites the Knights of Darkness who were the servants of Mordred and his mother Morgana. We need you to kill the Darkness once and for all. We need to slay the descendants of Morgana and then release Morgana and kill her ourselves. This is not going to be easy Mr. Potter, Salazar, Grindelwald, and Mordred have no wish to experience a second death and Riddle has no wish to have a first. In this Castle we have the an impressive force but we must train and strategize for Avalon will eventually fall if we do not. So the question remains are you with us young Gryffindor?"

Harry swallowed." I am with you Merlin. I will help you defeat Riddle and Morgana and all the Dark Wizards.

The Wise Wizard smiled." Thank you Harry Potter, now I will be making an announcement at supper for now Sirius will show you to your room."

Merlin walked back up the stairs and through the Great Doors but stopped suddenly." Another thing Mr. Potter, I'd be afraid of that Weasley Girl she seems most upset with you." He continued up the stairs smiling.

Sirius walked up to Harry grinning. "Want to know the funny part, pup? Your room is right across the hallway from Ginny's!"

**A/N Aw Sirius got to love him. Well who wants to see Ginny and Harry reunited? **


	5. Harry and Ginny's not so great reunion

As Harry climbed through the Castle he could not help but noticed how many people there were and how massive the Castle was. It appeared that nearly every member of Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix were there. Harry had already seen Professor McGonnagal, Tonks, and Dean Thomas. Finally Sirius slowed and stopped at a door." This I your room Harry and if I were you I would stay away from the witch across the hall."

"And why would you do that Sirius Black? Ginny called from behind the Animagus.

Sirius chuckled nervously." Uh um...no reason. I'll just let you and Harry talk then." Sirius walked quickly out of wand range.

Harry noticed Ginny had her wand out and pointed at him. Not a good sign. He backed up until he hit his door. "Hi Gin, how's life?" Harry said nervously with one hand flattening down his hair and with the other fumbling for the door knob.

"Well Harry, I've been better see I had this prat of a boyfriend and he broke up with me then after this said prat told me he was in love with me. Leaving me confused. Do you have any idea who said prat could possibly be, Mr. Potter." Ginny said empathizing her point by poking him with her wand every time she said prat.

"I'm sure the prat would like to apologize to you Gin." Harry answered.

"But how does he feel Harry? If he loves me why did he break up with me? Is there something wrong with me?" Ginny said her eyes misting over.

Harry's heart broke when he saw the tears in Ginny's eyes. Then he realized if Ginny was part of this huge Avalon project and he wouldn't have to do it alone...he could be with Ginny! Harry's heart soared and the monster in his chest purred. He hugged Ginny and then proceeded to kiss her.

It is said that love makes fools of us all. It certainly did to Harry at that moment because as Ginny realized here was her ex kissing her! She pushed Harry away and shouted," What the Bloody Hell Potter?"

The shouting drew Hermione and Ron from their rooms right beside Harry and Ginny. They stopped short of the screaming redhead.

Harry had realized his mistake he should have explained his decision, begged Ginny for forgiveness, and then kissed her if she said yes." Ginny please let me explain." Harry pleaded.

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say Potter! All you do is play with my emotions and I'm sick of it! I hate you!" Ginny screamed even now beginning to sob. She ran back into her room and slammed the door and locked it.

Harry felt tears begin to prick his eyes and he couldn't hold them back.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Ron asked.

Before Hermione could scold Ron on his language Harry spoke in a high pitched voice." Nothing! I just need to go now." He turned and ran into his room and locked the door.. There already nearly blinded by tears fogging up his glasses. He yanked the glasses off and tossed them to the ground and laid on top of his bed crying. His repeating thought was, _She hates me, Ginny hates me_."

**A/N Poor Harry he can't catch a break. I originally planned for Harry and Ginny's reunion to be more happy but this kind of took a mind of its own. Next Chapter coming up. Please review**


End file.
